


What are you doing here?

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Isak was supposed to become a priest, M/M, but then Even happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Based on a prompt: something of Isak dedicating himself to the priesthood for his homosexual feelings and of repentance, but he meets Even who works there gathering clothes and food for the needy and everything goes to hell?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I haven't written about these two in a while and I'm sure we all miss them like crazy, so decided to post it here too a prompt that I posted on tumblr (ayellowcurtain) that I'm actually kind of proud of.   
> Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Isak wasn’t really doing this for himself, or he was just needing some peace of mind. As long as his mom was happy and out of his ear with complaints, Isak thought he would feel a lot better already. He couldn’t take another month of his life with his mom constantly talking about religion, about Isak needing to move to a different school. So he said fuck it and accepted her offer. In a few years, he would turn 18 and he would then let himself do whatever he wants, even if that could disappoint his parents. At least he would have these few years to say that he did what they wanted and now was his time to do what he wanted.

He would have to live a life of lies for a few more years before he could let himself do whatever he wanted. It was a final count down and a final attempt to please his parent in exchange for an adulthood of freedom.

The place looks nice, a lot better than what Isak is used to. Even his tiny bedroom feels like a dream. No more hearing his parents fighting, no more mess (because he did try to pack only the necessary, knowing how bad at organizing and cleaning after himself he is). It sucks that he has to share a bathroom, but it’s only another yet small price to pay for some peace.

Isak is terrible at having a routine because that’s not at all what he’s used to. Most of the time when he was at home he had no compromise with time, he would do things as he wanted and when he wanted. 

So it takes a few weeks to adjust to waking up ridiculously early, having time to go eat and sleep and study, etc. But it’s good, especially the studying part. It turns out, Isak does enjoy studying when he has silence on his side. He can sit on his chair in front of his old, rusty table and open all his books at once and get his homework done. And maybe he’s smarter than what he thought he was.

With most of his homework done weeks before the deadline and all his hours of study already accomplished with two days of advantage, Isak lets himself wander around for the first time.

It’s a cloudy day, but not rainy. Still, most of the other students are somewhere else that’s not the common area. Isak walks around, stops to look at the old pictures of past classes. There are also plaques everywhere with the history of the castle he knows lives and studies in.

The eating area is mostly empty, with small groups spread apart, talking, or snacking. The place is huge when empty and you can hear everything echoing.

It happens like a movie scene.

Isak is still taking it all in, the magnitude of this room when empty when he notices _him._

A boy, looked a little older than him, and any student from where Isak was standing. Blonde hair, perfect posture, one of those smiles that make girls melt or something, like prince charming. His white shirt a little too perfectly fit against his lean and long figure, Isak is not sure how appropriate he’s dressing for the place he is. And he’s caring a huge basket filled with what it looks to be dirty clothes. The guy stops at the huge window that divides the kitchen and the eating lounge area. Everyone inside the kitchen seems to know him, giving excited greetings and the older lady - that every day serves Isak a little extra food - comes to the window, giving the guy a big bag also filled with what Isak assumes to be more dirty clothes.

He has to act if he wants any chance of talking to the guy and so he walks - tries not to run - and stops in the middle of the stranger’s path.

He’s noticed right away and Isak would like to dream there’s a spark that happens inside the eyes he can’t really define what colors they are. A green-ish blue, grey mixture. He’s soft but so intense.

Isak didn’t think things through, he just needed to see him up close. He’s definitely a human being, not an angel.

“What are you doing here?” He asks with his full of depth and interest voice and Isak is not so sure what he’s asking about. It feels like _what are you doing here? I’ve been searching for you my whole existence_ and that makes Isak feel something he never felt before.

“Hm, shit, sorry.” He feels his neck and chest burning up because he just cursed and he’s sure anyone inside the kitchen heard him. But the boy doesn’t seem outraged, he raises his eyebrows and laughs softly and that sound makes Isak blush on his face too, “I don’t know where…I have some clothes to wash too.”

The boy smiles now, showing his every teeth and Isak is sure he’s staring, almost drooling. The stranger nods his head, gently biting his full bottom lip for half a second.

“Of course. You need help to get them or you think you can get them and bring them to me?” He asks so gently that Isak is not sure if he’s joking or not, but he can’t risk, so he just answers the question.

“My bedroom is so far away…”

“I can help you then, no problem.” The guy is so willing and nice, Isak never met someone like that. He realizes they never told each other their names and Isak feels ever dumber if that’s even possible.

“Sorry…you are…?” He frowns a little and tries not to look around them, some of the staff from the kitchen probably watching them and finding their interaction so weird. And there’s something about the boy in front of him that makes Isak want to look inside his eyes forever and not feel embarrassed to do so.

He puts the basket of dirty clothes under one arm and offers his now free hand to Isak.

“Even. The “do-it-all” around here.” Isak swallows hard, carefully shaking his hand.

“Isak.” That’s all he can say and Even nods his head again, seeming happy that they now have names.

“Nice to meet you, Isak.”

-

Isak is not a morning person. It feels like he didn’t sleep for a minute. He keeps his eyes closed, trying to understand what happened or if he was dreaming again about Even. His muscles feel raw and everything he feels it’s connected to a memory flashing through his eyes. _Shit…_

He moves to lie on his back and the left side of his hips hit something. Or someone. Sitting on his bed. Isak opens his eyes, praying he’ll meet kindness and understanding, not regret or anger.

Even is still there, sitting on his bed, shirtless. His hair is still all messy and Isak is almost completely sure it’s partially his fault. Even moves slowly, putting one arm over Isak’s middle, his hand sitting against the mattress on the other side of Isak.

He’s very aware of what they did and how fucked up it is to do it here, where he’s supposed to be studying to pretend to his parents he’ll become a priest someday. Even is not angry, at least Isak finds the same kindness and interest that made him go for it last night, kissing Even in the mouth as his life depended on it. But there’s some hint of remorse or disappointment.

“Isak…”

“You don’t have to tell me that it’s bad. I’m aware. I really don’t want a lecture from you.” Isak should focus on this conversation, but his eyes wander down as new memory come back to him. Even has abs just like Isak remembers. He tasted them…

_On his knees._

_Fucking shit._

Even moves carefully again, leaning closer, nuzzling against Isak’s neck, asking for some space and Isak gives it to him, putting his arms around Even’s neck, holding him tight. Even’s body is still so warm and inviting, Isak doesn’t want to let him go, to discover what Even wants to do now that they finally had sex.

After months of the weird friendship, after countless times of sneaking Even inside his room just to talk for hours. Of having to push Even under his bed so the nun wouldn’t see that he was inside a student’s bedroom late at night.

“I’m in love with you. You can’t stay here.”

Isak said these words so many times inside his head to his imaginary Even that when he hears the words coming out from the real one it doesn’t even surprise him that much. But Isak feels this sudden need to cry. Not of sadness, but of relief, in a weird way.

That’s all he wanted since the day he met Even. For them to fall in love, for Even’s words to really mean what he thought they did.

_What are you doing here? I’ve been searching for you my whole existence._

_._


End file.
